


Do you Believe Yourself to Be Innocent of This Mans Blood?

by DivineLee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A heart to heart, Mentions of Blood, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), for eret at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLee/pseuds/DivineLee
Summary: Eret visits Dream in the Prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Do you Believe Yourself to Be Innocent of This Mans Blood?

**Author's Note:**

> I admittedly do not know how the prison works, so I'm sorry if it's somewhat incorrect, but do enjoy :)))

Eret looks at the man on the other side. Face stern. Expression unwavering as he looks at the man sitting down next to the bed. 

“Ah,” Dream begins. “What did I do to have such esteemed visitors such as yourself, _your highness_?” 

The crown weighs heavy on their head, but Eret will not falter. They step closer, keeping eye contact with the imprisoned man. 

“Never visited the prison...Might as well visit you.” 

“Why? Going to prepare a feast for you and your people and celebrate?” Dream shrugs a shoulder, leaning his head on the obsidian wall. “Clean up the castle a bit, hire someone to prepare food for everyone-it would be so fun, wouldn’t it, Eret?” 

“A splendid plan, I’ll have to thank you for the idea,” Eret hums, hands behind their back. 

Voice lowered, they say: 

“You have no idea how fascinating it is to see you this low, Dream.” 

A laugh echoes, one that Eret isn’t familiar with. To Eret, it’s almost pathetic sounding. 

“Heard you haven’t been around lately,” Dream says. “I’m glad to be the first thing you see in what-a month?” 

“you are a part of... _my people._ I had to see you at some point. The faster I do it, the faster I don’t have to stay in this dreadful place.” 

“Yeah, well, you aren’t the one stuck here for however long.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Eret turns around to look at the lava wall, and he hears Dream shuffle. 

“I wish things didn’t turn out the way it did between us.” Eret frowns. “You were the perfect king, Eret. George could never replace you. I hope you know that.” 

“I wish that hadn’t worked on me before,” she whispers, clenching her fist. “But you have no power here. And once I leave this dammed place, you will never have power over me.” 

They turn back around to look back down to Dream, the prisoner looking up at them. Eye's seething, but there’s that look in his eyes that scream _I give up._

“I wanted to thank you for always keeping me company when the castle was lonely. For helping me when times were rough, and I was loss.” Eret reaches up for their crown, taking it off their head. “For giving me my position, no matter how much guilt, blood, and anguish is connected to it.” 

She tosses it onto the floor, right next to Dream, and the man looks down at it. 

“I hope this prison is less of a punishment and more of an opportunity for you,” Eret finishes and Dream chuckles. 

“An opportunity for me? Seems like this little visit was an opportunity for you to wash the blood off your hands.” 

“I will never wash it off,” he retorts. “I know I never will, but I will make sure that my bloodied hands won’t stain anything else.” 

Dream picks up the crown with his scarred hand, looking it over and touching the sharp tips of the shiny gold. 

“And it starts by throwing this thing away?” 

Eret nods, turning around and looking over to the lava. 

“Yes,” she says. “Because whenever I look at that thing- it's drenched in blood.” 

Dream hums, putting the crown on. The lights of the prison letting the gold shine.   


“Whose blood?” 

Eret messages Sam, telling him that they’re ready to leave. 

The lava wall starts going down, and he steps on the other side of the netherite on the floor. He hears the netherite go up, creating a barrier between the two. 

“Mine,” they say, loud. “Yours.” 

She hears Dream stand up, the crown falling to the floor, making a loud screech of gold against obsidian. 

The bridge appears and she hops onto it, looking back to Dream whose hand is on the netherite, green eyes glaring at pupil-less ones. 

The bridge moves him away from the prison, and she is once again back to the other side. Far away from Dream. 

Once the lava all goes back down, and Eret can’t see anything of the prisoner, their knees buckle and they let out a shaky breath. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asks, a hand on the king’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m...I’m okay,” Eret says. “I’m good.” 

She stands up, dusting off her clothes. “Let’s get out this place.” 

Sam nods, looking at Eret’s head. 

“What happened to your crown?” 

He smiles, a slight laugh coming out of him. “Must have fell in the lava-it's okay though,” Eret hums. “It was dirty anyways.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are cherished and appreciated!!!


End file.
